


Final Lullaby

by Basketballer3511



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Cuddles, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511
Summary: Hannibal just wants to sleep and have Will by his side
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 136





	Final Lullaby

"Will, you're sleepy" Hannibal stated. Will tiredly looked up from the papers he was grading, taking his glasses off and rubbing his face.

"Not really" Will said, barely concealing the tired rasp of his voice. Hannibal gave Will an unamused look as he strode over to Will.

"Well if you're here, I'll stay with you" Hannibal told Will, settling into the couch that was warm from the fire in front of them.

Will quickly turned to look at Hannibal, a frown on his face. "Han, you don't have to do that" Will said to him.

Hannibal nodded, "I know this... I want to Will" Hannibal added when he saw the anxious look on Will's face.

Will conceded to Hannibal and slowly returned back to his work, lifting his head up occasionally to check on Hannibal.

Normally Hannibal would be looking through scientific journals or reading a book during this time, but for he felt exhausted tonight.

He was already in his pajamas, navy blue silk with white pin stripes. He had brushed his teeth and exited their bathroom, hoping that Will would already be in bed; waiting for Hannibal and warming the sheets.

Their bed remained untouched, causing Hannibal to sigh to himself. He padded down the stairs to their living room, seeing the back of Will's curly hair and his tense shoulders as he tiredly worked.

As he got to the front of the couch he saw Will's tired face, his eyes red and drooping. Hannibal felt something in his heart clench at seeing Will look so tired, so stressed.

Hannibal tried to keep his eyes open. He stared into the flames, watching them curl around one another.

He looked over at Will periodically, never when Will looked at him though. He could feel Will staring at him and worriedly looking back down at his papers.

Hannibal watched as Will curled his hair through his finger, as he ferociously scribbled over the paper and sighed.

Hannibal moved closer to Will, setting his hand on Will's sock covered feet that were tucked under him.

He ran his thumb over the bottom of Will's feet, causing the other man to kick him from the ticklish feeling.

"Dr. Lecter" Will warned, looking up at Hannibal with a teasing grin. "Professor Graham" Hannibal responded back smoothly.

Will set the papers on the ground, moving so that he was walking on his knees toward Hannibal.

Hannibal looked up at Will, the fire illuminating his face. Will smiled down at Hannibal, before wrapping his arms around him, resting half of himself on Hannibal's leg and the other on the couch as he sat down.

Will pressed small kisses on Hannibal's neck, as the other man wrapped his arms loosely around Will and rubbed patterns into his skin.

Will yawned onto Hannibal's neck and shut his eyes, as he cuddled furthered into Hannibal.

"Let's go sleep, Will" Hannibal said. Will nodded, but remained seated; pressing his face into the silk of Hannibal's pajama top. Hannibal himself felt little inclined to get up, but he knew they couldn't spend the night on the couch. 

He traced his fingers across Will's ribs, causing the other man to tense slightly from the sensitive feeling. "I'll tickle your toes again" Hannibal whispered to Will. Will looked up at him with a grin. "Is that a threat, Doctor?" Will asked, tilting his head. 

"It is" Hannibal replied, reaching up to brush a piece of Will's hair that was covering his eye. Will held onto Hannibal's hand and pressed a soft kiss on his wrist, looking directly into Hannibal's eyes as he did it. 

Hannibal softly looked up at Will, his pulse beating faster as Will kissed his skin with a soft touch. Will yielded to Hannibal and got up, waiting for Hannibal to join him. They extinguished the fire before walking side by side as through the hallway. 

Hannibal's hand grazed past Will's as they walked, he took Will's hand and entwined their hands together. Will gave a tired smile to Hannibal. 

Hannibal got into the bed first, the cool covers causing a light shiver to course through his body. The light from the bathroom illuminated a strip of light across the bed. Hannibal shut his eyes and listened to Will getting ready for bed. The rustle of him taking his clothes off, the pacing of his footsteps as he brushed his teeth. 

He felt the bed dip as Will lay down, immediately curling into Hannibal. He rubbed his cold feet on Hannibal's leg, scrunching his pajamas up. 

Hannibal let out a disapproving grunt, but Will ignored it, pressing his toes closer to his skin and thawing them against Hannibal's leg. 

In consolation, Will kissed Hannibal, his minty breath alerting Hannibal's senses as he kissed back. 

Will pressed one more kiss before turning around, his back to Hannibal. Hannibal wrapped his arms around Will, pressing a soft kiss on the back of Will's neck. Will's curls tickled Hannibal's nose as he pressed his face into Will's skin. Will held onto Hannibal's hand that was placed on his stomach, the two falling asleep like that.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote my first Hannibal fic the other day and you guys have been so sweet with it. Thank you so much!


End file.
